


Catching The Bouquet

by orphan_account



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat short one-shot about Zendaya and Val at Nicole’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching The Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, not reality.

“I need all of the single women to come to the dance floor,” the DJ said, his voice amplified by a microphone. As women made their way towards Nicole, Zendaya plopped herself down into a chair. 

A hand landed on her shoulder. She knew who it was before she even turned to face him, detecting the tang of his cologne over the scents of food and flowers. Val stood beside her, holding a glass tumbler contaning some sort of alcohol. Having taken the night off from the tour in order to celebrate with his friends, he had spent the majority of the time with Teddy, Nicole, Maks, and Alex. She had hoped to catch up with him a bit, since this was a rare occasion when they both had the same night off, but he had only come over to tell her how beautiful she looked and to say hello to her parents before making his way back towards the the bride and groom. She completely understood; one of his best friends had gotten married today and he wanted to celebrate with her. But despite that mindset, she couldn’t help but feel a slight sting due to his actions.

“You’re not gonna try to catch the bouquet?” he asked. 

“I don’t think I’m getting married any time soon,” she said, looking down. 

She knew that Val felt something for her. There were moments when he tried to treat her like any other family member, but sometimes when he didn’t know that she was looking, she would notice the longing in his gaze as he watched her. They had never verbally discussed it though and that lack of conversation concerned her. She wanted to say something so badly that sometimes it seemed to burn in her chest before reaching up to choke her, but she was afraid of ruining the relationship that they already had. 

“But you want to get married?” He said it quietly and she glanced up to make sure that she hadn’t imagined it. That look in his eyes, the one that said he loved her and that he wanted her, was reflected back at her. Upon making eye contact, he didn’t look away to break the moment, as he so often did, but continued to hold her gaze.

“Of course I want to get married.” She paused, taking a deep breath to build up her courage before plunging ahead. She was tired of waiting. “But I’m not even dating anyone and the man that I have feelings for…well he’s never said that he returns them.”

His hand clenched on her shoulder and something began to smolder in the back of his eyes. She couldn’t distinguish what it was, but she knew that it was important. He was always so open with her, in emotions and actions if not always in words, and witnessing it then only served to crumble the walls that she usually kept in place while in public. She let her own longing show in her eyes, in the lines of her body, in every feature of her face, and heard him inhale a sharp breath.

“Are all of my single ladies on the dance floor?” the DJ prompted. 

“Z!” Nicole called. The moment broken, Zendaya looked towards the beautiful bride to see her waving her over.

“Go,” Val said, squeezing her shoulder. “We’ll finish this later.”

“Okay.” She made her way towards Nicole and stood beside Peta in the middle of the crowd of women. 

“You okay, Z?” she asked quietly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It just looked like you two were having a pretty intense conversation over there.” She glanced over at Peta, noticing the concern in her gaze.

“I’m fine, I promise.”

“Are you ready?” Nicole asked, turning away from them. A few of the people watching from the tables started cheering and Zendaya couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up inside of her. It was such a silly wedding tradition, but it was also kind of fun. 

“One! Two! Three!” Nicole whipped the bouquet harder than necessary and a few girls reflexively jumped out of the way. Zendaya didn’t even realize what had happened until she found herself holding it. Peta laughed and hugged her tightly, slightly crushing the bouquet between them before releasing her. Nicole had turned around to see who had caught it and, noticing that it was in Zendaya’s hands, a wide smile blossomed across her lips. 

As she brought the flowers to her nose, breathing in their soft, delicate scent, the DJ announced, “And now I need all of the single men on the dance floor.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alex sling his arm around Val and start pushing him forward. Brown met green as their eyes connected across the distance between them. The smoldering emotion in his eyes lingered and as she gazed at him over the top of the bouquet, she finally understood what it was…hope.


End file.
